


Yuuri Gets a UTI

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Series: Overcoming It All [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assisted Peeing, Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, Bladder Infection, Bladder shyness, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Infection, M/M, Omo on Ice, Omorashi, POV Third Person, Phobias, Sick Character, Sickfic, Side Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urinary Tract Infection, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Yuuri gets a UTI during the "One Too Many Sake" timeline.This was an anonymous commission work from a very lovely soul <3





	Yuuri Gets a UTI

“I-I couldn't go, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, desperately shifting from foot to foot. “I'm sorry,” he added, expression pained.

Viktor shook his head, placing a hand on Yuuri's back and guiding him away from the public restroom. “You don't have to apologize, Yuuri. Come on, we'll get you right home and then you can g-”

“No, Vitya. I'm okay, we can stay a bit longer. I can hold it.”

Viktor glanced at Yuuri's hunched frame, the way his feet moved in a constant, telltale shuffle. Though his voice sounded sure of himself, his body spoke otherwise. Sighing, he guided Yuuri along the street in the direction of home. “You haven't been since eight o'clock this morning, and it's nearly six at night. This isn't healthy, Yuuri. We're going home so you can use the bathroom.”

That was the plan, of course- get Yuuri home and to the restroom. It seemed, however, that Viktor's plans had a habit of not falling into place lately. A block from where they had been out sightseeing, Yuuri's hands got shoved in his coat pockets. Two more blocks, and Yuuri had come to a dead stop in order to gain his composure.

“Viktor,” he whimpered, one leg crossing over the other. “It hurts.”

Viktor bit down on his lower lip, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Yuuri's back. “I know, darling,” he whispered as he rubbed small circles. “I’m sorry that it hurts.”

“I don't think I can-” Yuuri moaned, both hands darting from his pockets to clutch the front of his pants with no barrier. “Vitya, I'm going to…”

Viktor knew how to keep Yuuri calm, to guide him through his accident. He wrapped his arms around him loosely- enough for comfort, but not close enough that Viktor would get wet, too. He rubbed Yuuri's upper back soothingly, whispering praises in his ear. 

“That's alright, love. Let it out, it's okay.” Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair as the sob he expelled was drowned out by urine splattering onto the sidewalk below. “Shh, Yuuri. Don't cry; It's just an accident. No need to get upset.”

As the last trickles fell from his pants onto the ground, Yuuri lifted his tear-stained face from Viktor's chest. “I'm sorry,” he whispered.

“It's alright, darling,” Viktor murmured, cupping his cheeks to thumb away the last of his tears. “Let's go home and get you cleaned up.”

**Two Days Later**

It was quite obvious that Yuuri was in pain.

“Ugh,” he groaned as he emerged from the bathroom, one hand cupping his lower abdomen. Viktor's eyes widened as Yuuri hissed painfully, settling himself back on the edge of the bed.

“Love?” Viktor murmured, moving next to him. “Is your stomach sick?”

Yuuri shook his head, shifting in place. “No, I'm alright,” he mumbled, trying but failing to straighten up.

Viktor pursed his lips, huffing a long breath from his nostrils as he pressed the back of his hand to Yuuri's forehead. “You're burning up, Yuuri- you _aren't_ alright.” He touched his lips to Yuuri's overheated temple before murmuring onto it, “tell me what's wrong, darling.”

Sighing, Yuuri moved his free hand to grip the denim fabric at his thigh. “I-I think I might have an infection… you know, from… waiting too long.”

Viktor’s brow furrowed as Yuuri's face reddened for reasons other than his fever. “An… infection?” The words and movements clicked as soon as Yuuri opened his mouth to explain, only to be cut off by Viktor. “Have you had an infection like this before, Yuuri?”

Yuuri's nod was robotic, and his hand clenched his thigh harder. “Yes. It felt just like this.”

Viktor's heart swelled with sympathy, and he stood suddenly. “Okay, let's get you into something more comfortable and get you straight into bed!”

“Bed? But it's two in the afterno-”

“You're sick,” Viktor quipped as he dug in the dresser for Yuuri's sleep clothes. “And I am going to nurse you right back to health!”

“Viktor, I'm really okay, I just have to wait it ou-”

Dramatically, Viktor laid Yuuri's pajamas out on the bed. He leaned in, using his fingers to tilt Yuuri's chin up and locking their eyes. “You're sick and in pain. So you're going to get into your pajamas, then into bed, and let me care for you.”

Sighing, Yuuri finally agreed, reaching for his pajamas. “Okay,” he conceded. “Could I have some cranberry juice, then? It's supposed to help.”

Viktor was glad to assist, dashing from the bedroom as Yuuri began to undress. They had cranberry juice in the refrigerator, and Viktor poured a large glass. He stuck a straw in it, as well. Thinking quickly, he also rummaged in the freezer for an ice pack. Back in their bedroom, Yuuri was tucked into bed as instructed. Smiling, Viktor placed the glass of juice at the bedside table before pressing the ice pack to Yuuri's forehead. 

“There you are, love. Can I get you anything else?” When Yuuri shook his head, Viktor recalled the way he had been clutching his lower stomach as he emerged from the bathroom. “Does your stomach hurt?” He ventured.

Yuuri shook his head slowly, shifting on the bed. “It's not that, it just… Even after I use the bathroom, it still feels like I need to go. It feels kind of swollen and… heavy.”

Frowning, Viktor slid his hand down to Yuuri's abdomen, cupping it gently. “What else is going on, love? Tell me your symptoms so I can try and help you.”

Yuuri's cheeks flushed, but he murmured, “it burns when I pee. And I keep feeling like I need to go badly, even if I hardly need to go at all.”

Viktor frowned; there wasn't much he could do to help with either of those things. He rubbed his hand over Yuuri's belly gingerly, trying to soothe him. “Here,” he offered, lifting the cranberry juice with his free hand and holding it up to Yuuri's lips. “You said this might help.”

Yuuri murmed a warped “thank you” into the cup before drinking from the straw, taking a few slow but steady sips. The glass was still three-quarters of the way full when Yuuri pulled back, shaking his head. “That's enough,” he grimaced. He leaned back against the pillows, eyes averting from Viktor’s concerned gaze. “No more for now?” He added in a hopeful whisper.

Viktor placed the glass down, lips finding themselves in another purse. “You should drink more, Yuuri, if it will help.”

“I know, I just…” Yuuri trailed off, his fingers fiddling with the blanket.

“You just..?”

Unwilling to explain, Yuuri sighed. Gaze locked with Viktor’s once more, he agreed, “I’ll have a little more.”

They resumed their previous position, Viktor lifting the glass up to Yuuri as he sipped. Viktor watched each swallow, only moving the cup away when it had reached half capacity. “Good?” He asked as he set the glass back down.

Yuuri nodded, leaning back against the pillows with a wince. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything else I can get you?”

Yuuri shook his head, eyes fluttering shut. “I think I’d like to rest a bit, actually.” He paused only a moment before asking, “join me?”

Viktor gladly slid under the blankets, wrapping both arms around Yuuri’s torso. His lover sunk against him, nose nuzzling into his hair as he shifted to get comfortable. Once he was settled, Viktor kissed his overheated skin. It wasn’t long before they had both drifted off.

Viktor was not awoken gently, but rather by a frantic shifting to his left. Groaning sleepily, he murmured, “Yuuri?”

“S-sorry.”

His eyes were open in an instant from the urgency of Yuuri’s tone, and they immediately rested on Yuuri’s wiggling hips. Yuuri’s face was flushed and his hands under the blankets, resting directly over his crotch. “Yuuri, do you need the toilet?”

“Yes,” he mumbled, shifting towards the edge of the bed. “I didn’t want to wake you, I was waiting unti-”

“ _Yuuri_ , this is what got you into this situation in the first place,” Viktor scolded, though his tone was still soft. He was out of the bed before Yuuri could get his feet on the ground, reaching out to help him maneuver off the bed. “Let’s get you to the bathroom.”

Standing was visibly difficult for Yuuri. He jerked one of his arms away from where Viktor held them to anchor him, reaching between his legs to give himself a quick squeeze. Yuuri’s cheeks dusted pink as they began to move, Viktor keeping him steady as they walked into the bathroom.

Viktor went as far as guiding him to the toilet and lifting the seat for him, rubbing his back gently. “There you are, love.”

Yuuri winced as he exposed himself, his teeth sinking into his lip as a trickle of urine escaped his slit. “It burns,” he lamented.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor whispered, moving closer. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, sliding his hand down to cup Yuuri’s lower stomach. “I know it hurts, but you need to go, sweetheart.” 

Yuuri groaned as his stream began, turning his face to bury it in Viktor’s shoulder. “It’s worse than last time.”

Viktor rubbed Yuuri's stomach in a feather-like touch, trying to soothe him. “The last time you had an infection, or the last time you went to the bathroom?”

Yuuri tightened up as his stream finally ended, dying off into a trickle before he pushed out the final drops. “The last time I went to the bathroom,” he clarified as he tucked himself away. When Viktor reached down to flush the toilet as Yuuri washed his hands, he couldn’t help but notice just how dark his urine looked. 

Riddled with a new world of worries, Viktor guided Yuuri back to the bed with care. He tucked him in until he looked as snug as a bug, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He held the glass of cranberry juice to Yuuri’s lips once more, requesting, “drink the rest, okay?”

Yuuri pouted, but did as he was told. He drank as Viktor tilted the glass, keeping the juice flowing into the bottom of the straw as Yuuri's Adam’s apple bobbed. Viktor didn’t pull back until the glass was emptied, placing back on the bedside table. He rummaged on the bed for the ice pack, which had fallen from Yuuri’s head while they were sleeping and since lost its cooling properties. The back of Viktor’s hand pressed to Yuuri’s forehead, still finding him to be much too warm.

“My poor Yuuri,” he lamented, running his fingers through raven hair. “I’m going to get you some tea and another ice pack. Is there anything else you’d like? Something to eat, maybe?”

Yuuri tilted his head in thought, his shoulders shrugging after a moment. “Maybe just a little something? I’m not really hungry.”

Viktor nodded, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead before standing. “I’ll be right back,” he assured his lover.

In the kitchen, Viktor tossed the ice pack back into the freezer, placing the tea kettle on the stove to boil. He placed a piece of bread in the toaster, setting the butter out to soften. Within ten minutes, he was back by Yuuri’s side with tea, toast, and a fresh ice pack.

“Here you are, love.” With the ice pack on his head and his pillows propped up, Yuuri was fed toast and tea by Viktor’s loving hand. Viktor made sure that Yuuri ate every bite of toast, with sips of tea in between. Soon enough, the toast was finished and the teacup sat empty on top of the crumb-covered plate.

“Thank you, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, getting himself comfortable once more. “You’re taking such good care of me, even when you don’t need to-”

“I _do_ need to. I _want_ to, my Yuuri,” Viktor assured him, brushing back his hair. “Would you like to nap again? Is there anything I can get you?”

Yuuri was quiet for a moment, shifting under the blankets as if to evaluate something. “Mhm, maybe the electric blanket for my stomach? It’s really uncomfortable, and I think that some heat might help.”

Viktor was grabbing the electric blanket from the closet before Yuuri could say anything more, plugging it in and pulling back the blanket in order to arrange it on Yuuri’s lower stomach. “Good?” When Yuuri affirmed it with a nod, Viktor tucked him in once more. His Yuuri was going to be just fine.

**A Few Hours After**

Yuuri awoke with two hot sensations in his lower gut and pelvis- one comforting, and the other enough to make him want to scream. He shifted uncomfortably, his bladder full and painful under the heated blanket. The ice pack had fallen from his head in his sleep, and when he blinked his eyes open, he found that Viktor was no longer in their bedroom.

Yuuri breathed a small sigh of relief, realizing that he could wait longer to use the bathroom if Viktor wasn’t there to notice his squirming. Of course, he knew it was bad for him. He had managed to feign innocence when Viktor awoke to his wiggling earlier, but now he wasn’t so sure that Viktor would believe his excuses. 

It _hurt_ to empty his bladder, and he didn’t want to do it. The burning sensation was painful, and peeing didn’t even give him the relief of an empty bladder. He still felt a heavy weight in his lower abdomen, even after he had just used the toilet. Yuuri didn’t see the point in getting up and causing himself pain, to feel no relief for it.

So he remained in bed, hips shifting as the contents of his bladder strained to come out. He knew this wasn’t just urgency from the infection- the last of that cranberry juice and the cup of tea had certainly went through him as he slept. He could feel every ounce of liquid inside of him struggling to get back out. He whimpered as a wave of pressure coursed through him, slipping his hand under the blankets to assist him in fighting it off.

He knew he would have to go soon- if Viktor came back and found him clutching himself under the blanket, he was sure to be upset. Still, Yuuri battled the urgency for a bit longer, squirming uncontrollably as he pinched himself shut. It wasn’t until he felt the burn of a leak trying to escape that he finally shoved the blankets off with his free hand, struggling to sit up and move from the bed.

Sharp pains shot through his lower stomach as soon as he put his feet on the floor. A soft moan escaped his lips and he squeezed himself harder, suddenly realizing just how compromised his situation was. He was just a few feet away from the bathroom door, he needed to get himself into the bathroom- and fast.

The leak that dribbled out two steps away from the doorway burned, but Yuuri kept moving forward. The toilet was in sight now, and he just needed to-

“Yuuri!”

A spurt dampened his underwear from surprise, and Yuuri gasped as Viktor’s hands touched his back. “Sorry, I-”

“Almost there,” Viktor murmured softly, warm lips pressing against his scalp as he was guided to the toilet in short, even steps. “I’m going to sit you down,” Viktor warned him as the toilet seat was lifted. Another searing burn disabled Yuuri as his underwear grew wetter.

Viktor had his pants pulled down before Yuuri could register to move his hand from where it clamped down on his crotch. He gasped in surprise as he was sat on the toilet, his hand yanked away by Viktor in an instant. Immediately, Yuuri was overcome by a heat moving through him, burning his insides as his bladder expelled itself.

Viktor’s fingers carded through his hair as he whimpered, the pain flowing out with his urine in stinging waves. “Hurts,” he croaked.

“I’m sorry, love. I know,” Viktor murmured.

Warm lips pressed to the top of Yuuri’s head as his steady stream turned into a painful trickle, but his bladder still felt full and swollen. Yuuri tried to push out some more, but was unable to expel another drop. He was empty, but his bladder didn’t seem to realize that.

“Are you finished, darling?”

Viktor’s voice caused Yuuri’s cheeks to heat, realizing that he would certainly have some explaining to do once he was settled back in bed. After Yuuri nodded sheepishly, Viktor reached around him to flush the toilet before taking a washcloth from a nearby shelf. It was only there that Yuuri dared to look down at where his underwear and and pants pooled at his ankles in a damp pile. The damage was significant, the crotch of his boxer briefs dark and glistening.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized as Viktor wet the washcloth. He kicked away his pants and underwear as Viktor knelt in front of him, pressing the warm cloth to his genitals and thighs.

“It’s okay, Yuuri. Don’t worry,” Viktor crooned as he wiped Yuuri down carefully. “Let me get you fresh clothes,” he offered, standing.

By the time Yuuri was in clean clothes and back in bed, the embarrassment had fully set in. A twinge of guilt struck him in the chest, as well, from knowing that Viktor was already worried enough without coming into their room to find him about to have an accident on the floor.

“I’m sorry, Viktor.”

Viktor shook his head, settling at the edge of the bed and placing his hand over Yuuri’s. A gentle squeeze reassured him that Viktor wasn’t angry with him, and soft words only amplified Yuuri’s relief. “You shouldn’t have gotten up without my help, sweetheart. You could have hurt yourself.”

“I know; I’m sorry, Vitya. I won’t do it again.”

Viktor smiled, thumbing the top of Yuuri’s hand. “And you shouldn’t have waited so long, Yuuri. Holding it in too long is what made you get this infection, and it will only prolong it and make it worse. I don’t want you to be in anymore pain, love.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri murmured again. “It just hurts so badly to go, and then it doesn’t even…” He paused, letting out a frustrated sigh. “I still feel like I need to go.”

Viktor nodded sympathetically, sighing. “I know, Yuuri. I’m sorry that you’re in so much pain and discomfort.” Yuuri blushed as his hand was raised to Viktor’s lips, a soft kiss touching his knuckles. “You’ll tell me if you need to go from now on, yes?”

Yuuri was helpless to refuse; he couldn’t let Viktor worry any longer.

Viktor began pumping him full of water, having read online while Yuuri was asleep that cranberry juice didn’t work as Yuuri had heard it did. Yuuri was made to drink two glasses before they settled down to watch a movie, and those two glasses began making themselves known halfway through the film.

Yuuri endured the growing pressure inside him for as long as possible, still dreading the pain that was sure to come with his pseudo-relief. Yuuri held on until he began to squirm, tugging at Viktor’s arm for him to pause the movie. “I need to use the bathroom,” he explained.

Viktor still helped him to the bathroom, though his state was not as desperate as the last two times he needed the toilet. They were able to get to the bathroom without much fuss, with Viktor anchoring himself behind Yuuri as they stood at the toilet together. A warm hand cupped Yuuri’s bladder as he took himself out, aiming and bracing himself for the onslaught of pain.

It came, but it wasn’t as bad as before. The searing burn had dulled into a constant, burning heat. It was tolerable, and the warm hand on his stomach helped with the contractions that his bladder made as it released. Yuuri got through the endeavor with minimal suffrage, and was back in bed before he knew it.

“I’m proud of you, darling,” Viktor praised him as he returned from the kitchen with another two glasses of water. “So brave for me.”

Flushing scarlet, Yuuri averted his eyes. “Vitya, that’s _embarrassing_ ,” he complained. Still, the praise spread a pleasant warmth throughout his chest.

Snuggled back in bed together, Yuuri sipped one glass of water until it was empty. Head resting against Viktor’s chest, he resolved to finish the second glass before the movie’s end. He didn’t anticipate, however, that his eyes would droop closed before he could do so.

When Yuuri woke, he was cold and clammy. Eyes blinking open, it took him a few moments to realize that he didn’t feel the now-familiar ache in his lower gut, or pain in his pelvic area. Just as he was about to wake Viktor and tell him that he was feeling better, Yuuri realized something else: he wasn’t just cold and clammy, he was also _wet_.

Yuuri was upright in seconds flat, pulling the blankets back to assess the damage. He was soaked, as were the sheets below. The patch of urine was dark in color, confirming that even if he felt a little better, he was still fighting off his infection. Yuuri paled when he saw that Viktor’s thigh had become soaked with his pee.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Yuuri shook Viktor’s arm. “Vitya, wake up. I h-had an accident.”

Viktor was sitting up, bleary-eyed and pulling Yuuri into his arms within moments. “S’okay, love. It’s alright.”

Yuuri didn’t allow himself the comfort of sinking into Viktor’s embrace, his pajama pants clinging to him in the most uncomfortable way. “It got on you, Viktor. I’m sorry. And the bed… it was a… big accident.”

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart. Let’s get you cleaned up and then I’ll take care of the bed.” Viktor pulled away with a kiss to Yuuri’s temple, glancing down at the sheets with concern. “How do you feel?” He asked as he helped Yuuri out of bed.

“My stomach doesn’t hurt so much,” Yuuri told him honestly. “I feel a little better.”

As the shower was heating, Viktor checked Yuuri’s temperature with the back of his hand. “Hmm,” he hummed thoughtfully. “You don’t feel as warm. I think your fever has gone down.”

Viktor tended to the bed before joining Yuuri in the shower, washing him scrupulously and even shampooing his hair. He didn’t let Yuuri return the favor, however, instead swatting him on the behind and forcing him to wait on the closed toilet lid in a fluffy towel while Viktor cleaned himself quickly.

Though Yuuri asserted that he was perfectly capable of dressing himself, Viktor insisted on dressing him. He was helped into a fresh pair of pajamas and then led back to bed, where the spare sheets and blanket were already made up. 

“There you go.” Viktor propped him up with some pillows before flicking on the television for him. “I’ll go make us some breakfast.” Before he did, he leaned in, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead. “I’m glad you’re beginning to feel better, love.”

**After The Two Days of Pampering**

Yuuri knew he shouldn’t have waited so long to state his need- he was sheepish as he tugged at Viktor’s arm, hoping that his shuffling would go unnoticed.

“Vitya, I need to go to the bathroom.”

Viktor’s sigh was expected as a warm hand landed on Yuuri’s shoulder. “You need to go badly?”

Yuuri tried his best to still his obvious movements, but was unsuccessful. His bladder was begging for relief, and he feared leakage if he didn’t keep moving. “Yes,” he admitted. “Could we maybe head home?”

Viktor shook his head, instead guiding Yuuri to the public restroom nearby. “Let’s try here, first. You shouldn’t have waited so long to tell me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded silently as Viktor guided him into what was thankfully a single-stall restroom. He leaned back against Viktor as one steady hand drifted down to his bladder, the other undoing his belt deftly. Yuuri’s own hand reached down to aim himself as Viktor began to rub his abdomen lightly, just enough to encourage a trickle of pee to slip out.

“That’s it, Yuuri. You can go now.”

Soft words and soothing touches guided Yuuri to relief, his body finally responding as his eyes fluttered shut. His relief was actually such, no pain and minimal trouble once he started to pee. As his stream died down into a last few sporadic spurts, Yuuri nuzzled into Viktor’s shoulder.

“Better now?”

Yuuri concealed himself, reaching his foot up to flush before swiveling in Viktor’s arms to face him. “Better. I’m sorry for waiting so long.”

Warm lips assured him that he was forgiven, as did a warm, soothing motion on his upper back. “I just don’t want to see you in that kind of pain again, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri nuzzled further into Viktor’s warmth, nodding. “I know, Viktor. I’ll try to tell you sooner from now on.”

“Promise?” Viktor murmured into Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri raised his head, affirming, “I promise.”

They sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write, thank you for commissioning me! I hope anyone who enjoyed One Too Many Sake enjoy this side story as well!
> 
> Want to see if ficlet request slots are open? Check out my tumblr: https://fullbladderlemons.tumblr.com/
> 
> Want to commission a work? Check out my commiss.io: https://commiss.io/fullbladderlemons


End file.
